The Dimensions Of Time
by IcyFire123
Summary: For years, Lily Evans' past has remained a mystery. Love, hate, deceit, and the lives of many become tangled in the web of time as the shocking truth about her slowly seeps its way out. R&R!


Disclaimer: *sigh*…always very depressing…I don't own anything…*sniff*

A/N: this story might seem kinda weird to all you ppl…but it was an idea that just sorta popped into my mind and I thought it was pretty interesting…at least to me.

~

The Dimensions Of Time

Chapter 1

She stared miserably into the clouded up mirror, a feeling of repulsion sweeping through as the fog began to fade and the image of herself became clearer. She put a small delicate hand up to touch her pale, but smooth face. Her hand left her colorless cheek and her fingers began to lace through her red hair. No, it was not red. She hated it every time when sometime would call her hair red. Red. Such a despicable word. No, no, no, her hair was definitely not red. It was auburn or strawberry blond or copper colored. Anything. Just not red.

Red was the color that linked her to her family, she thought bitterly. Being the only female child had been a burden as she was growing up. She had no friends, no one to talk to, no one to confide in. She would sit for hours by her window as she watched her six brothers playing happily in the back yard. She was an outcast from her own family. Her family. Her poor, moneyless family. No one knew how hurt she would be everytime someone insulted them about being poor. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep, wishing that somehow, she could change her life. But it was impossible.

She thought about her life as she stared at her image in the mirror. She had achieved so much. Receiving excellent marks in all her classes, she had become a prefect. She thought that this would fulfill her desires, but she was wrong. The one thing that she wanted more than anything in her life, she could never have. Harry's love.

She herself could not explain why she was so obsessed with him. It was as if they had a deeper connection. A deeper, unexplainable connection that had always been there and could never be severed. She had felt this way the moment that she had seen him. It was as if an invisible magnet was pulling her to him. She couldn't explain the feeling, and had mistaken it as love. But it was deeper than love. Deeper than the love between a man and woman. It was like some kind of inner bonding that she couldn't explain.

Her eyes were shining brightly now, from the tears that she had tried to hold back. She studied her eyes closely. It was the only feature that she liked on her face, and yet it brought back terrible memories. Her eyes were definitely her best feature, with dark lashes framing those eerie green eyes. Yes, her green eyes. Not brown. It had been years since her eyes had been the chocolately brown they had once been.

_It's all your fault._

It was his fault. It was he that had made her eye color change. She had poured her whole life, her everything, her soul into him. Into that wretched diary of his. The green eyes were a souvenir from that horrifying experience. She put everything into him, and in the end, he gave her a little something back as a reminder of that incident, so that the memory would remain with her for all time. She shuddered at the thought. The green of her eyes gave her a sense of darkness and mystery. Everytime she looked into her eyes, she could almost feel him.

_Tom Riddle…I hate you._

She tore her eyes away from the large, elegant mirror and began to put on her school robes. It was the start of another day, and her stomach began to churn, begging for food. As she left her prefects dorm and headed towards the Great Hall, only one dull thought was running through her mind.

_Another day in the life of Ginny Weasley._

~

"Miss Weasley, if you would be so kind as to pass a teacup out to everyone in the class, it would be deeply appreciated," Professor Trelawney said, as she pointed to a cupboard full of crystal blue teacups.

Ginny groaned quietly to herself as she pulled herself up and limped to the cupboard. Her left leg had fallen asleep during the class and it was extremely uncomfortable to walk. She began to pass out the teacups, the older, uglier ones she passed to people she didn't like and the newer, cleaner ones she passed to her friends. She smiled at this. Being a prefect had such nice privileges.

After all the cups were passed out, Ginny sat down and the professor began to call up the students one by one. When it was finally her turn (she was one of the last ones to be called up because her last name rather late in the alphabet) she came up to the professor, who asked her to predict her future using just the teacup, and no tea leaves. This was a new technique that they had learned in the past few weeks. You must concentrate very hard and try to see the tea leaves in the empty cup and determine the future. Ginny personally thought this was a very absurd and useless bunch of rubbish.

Professor Trelawney's eyes were closed in deep thought. "What do you see, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked hard into the teacup, but could not see anything. So, as usual, she decided she would make something up. "Uh…I see a lamp. So that means I'm going to have hard times, but I will have a light to guide me through. And there's also-"

At that moment, Professor Trelawney grabbed Ginny by the wrist. Ginny didn't like the feel of her long bony fingers touching her. She gave out a short, shrill scream as she realized that the professor's eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

"Hard times are ahead of you, but do not be afraid of what the future holds, Ginny Weasley."

And then the hand on her wrist loosened as the professor returned to her normal state. Ginny was still looking at her with fear.

"Excellent prediction Miss Weasley, " said Professor Trelawney, who looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Full marks!"

Ginny was still shaking as she returned to her seat, and the next student was called up. Something very creepy was going on, and she didn't like the feel of it. After the end of class, she hurried to the Gryffindor table for lunch, hoping to find someone who could explain something to her. Her eyes darted around, looking for Hermione, the Head Girl and smartest witch the school had had in a century. Hermione was her best friend at Hogwarts, and she would definitely know what to do.

"Ginny! Come, sit here," said Hermione as she patted the seat beside her. Ginny nodded and then quickly went to sit down where she had indicated.

"Hermione, I have a major problem! Do you think we could talk sometime, after lunch? In private?"

Hermione, seeing the very anxious look that Ginny wore on her face, nodded. "I'm almost done eating, and then we'll talk, alright?"

Ginny nodded as she herself began to eat, hoping that whatever Professor Trelawney said was just the usual rubbish.

She was so busy eating that she didn't realize that someone was staring at her from the teacher's table at the front of the hall. Yes, Severus Snape, the Potions professor was watching her with much interest. From where he was sitting, he get a good very few of her side.

He was mesmerized with her hair, her beautiful red hair that flowed like silk from her head to her back. Ginny looked so…familiar to him. He'd noticed this when she had first arrived at Hogwarts, but now, it was weirder than ever. Yes, Ginny Weasley reminded him of her. He sighed deeply, remembering a girl he used to know. A girl with the same fiery color of hair and the dancing emerald green eyes. A girl that haunted his memories to this day. A girl that he had once loved.

~

"So, Ginny, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked a very concerned Hermoine.

The two of them were standing on a paved walk area that overlooked the back lawn of Hogwarts school.

"It's just…Professor Trelawney…"

Hermione smiled. "Say no more, Ginny. So the professor made another prediction? Or should I say, _tried_."

Ginny looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Ginny, it's best not to believe anything that the old woman says. None of her predictions have ever come true. She's just a fake."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded confidently. "Positive."

Ginny sighed in relief. After all, Hermione was always right.

"Well, then I'll see you later, alright? I promised that I would meet with Ron." And with that, Hermione turned and began to walk away. 

Ginny, feeling very relieved, started walking towards her next class, but then noticed a glimmer of something on the ground. She picked it up, and realized it was an chain with an hourglass looped through it. Just like the one Hermione always wore.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she began to run towards the elder girl. "You've dropped your necklace!"

Hermione abruptly turned around and her eyes opened wide as she saw what Ginny was holding in her hands. She started to run towards her to retrieve it.

Ginny was only about twenty feet away from Hermione when she accidentally stepped on the hem of her robes, stumbled, and tripped, falling hard onto the cement ground. The chain with the hourglass flew high into the sky. Hermione mouth opened wide as she screamed in terror, and she started to rush forward and catch it. Ginny saw everything in slow motion as it happened.

"No! Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny looked up and saw the hourglass turn numerous times in the air.

"NO!" she heard Hermione scream. "Don't let it break! NO!"

She watched in slow motion as gravity started to pull the hourglass down.

"Ginny! Don't let it break! No! Oh, God, no!" she saw Hermione running towards with her hands outstretched, hoping to catch it in time.

Ginny saw the hourglass coming closer and closer to the ground. In a split second it hit the ground and shattered into a billion pieces. She had a feeling of dread as everything started to swirl around her and she saw blurs of colors rush past her. Then everything went black.

~

When Ginny opened her eyes again, she was in the same spot that she had fallen earlier. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to stand up, but her body was aching terribly. She surveyed the area around her. There was no Hermione.

She used her arms to try to force her body up, but then slumped down tiredly. She tried to recall what had happened.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her body to face the speaker. It was a tall boy with dark untidy hair. He wore glasses, but behind them were deep blue eyes. She didn't recognize him, but he looked familiar. And she knew she should. After all, she'd been at Hogwarts for six years. That's enough time to get to know everyone.

"Uh…I think so."

"Funny, I don't think I've seen you here before."

"My exact thought, too."

"I was coming out for Quidditch practice and I found you here. Do you need some help?" He offered her his hand, she accepted it, and he pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're on the Quidditch team? Funny, I've never seen you in a game before."

He laughed at her words. "You must be kidding. I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"No, Harry is, isn't he?" Ginny was beginning to feel a bit scared. "Harry is the captain."

He eyed her skeptically. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," said Ginny, and decided she should play along. "Oh, of course I remember you. Silly me. Um…what's your name again?"

The boy laughed again. "You're very strange. I'm James."

"Oh, yes, your name is James. Right, I remember," said Ginny, hoping that he couldn't tell she was lying.

"And yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your name?"

Ginny thought fast. She had no idea where she was. Well, she did, but it was so…different. And this strange boy was here. She decided it would be best if she didn't give out her real name. She had become very cynical after her first year, and the incident with the Chamber of Secrets.

"Uh…I'm…"

"Hm?" asked the boy. He certainly thought she was acting a bit strange.

Ginny tried frantically to think of a name as fast as her brain could turn. Being in the desperate situation she was in, she uttered the first thing that popped into her mind without even pondering it.

"Lily. Lily Evans."

TBC

A/N: some of you might have thought that was a bit weird…yeah, it is. I totally agree. But it's just an idea I sorta came up with. Please please review, and please no flames. If you liked it then you can go read my other story called Forever Never Ends. Thanks!

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
